Pachelbel's Canon
by Roxius
Summary: Kallen and Euphemia are on one of their many secretive dates, and Lelouch appears out of random to catch them right in the act. Kallen X Euphemia. Shoujo ai, yuri. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

A/N: The reason I like doing all of these weird things to Kallen is not because I dislike her...since she's one of my favorite characters! She just seems that if she wasn't interested in Lelouch, she would at the least be bisexual or something...I dunno...

Also, I kinda find this pairing to be kinda cute, but I guess I think that at least once for every pairing I like in the end...

I actually had an idea for another short Kalleuphie/Euphallen fic after this one...:P So I'll try to write it!

* * *

Euphemia li Britannia couldn't help but smile proudly as she walked arm in arm with her beautiful girlfriend, Kallen Stadtfeld. While Kallen herself had on a stern expression, Euphemia was skipping with every step she took. No one knew exactly how to completely different girls could come together into a sexual relationship like this, but it had inadvertently happened. They had been dating for over a week now, and the pink-haired, overly-optimistic princess still had not even the slightest clue regarding Kallen's true identity. That is to say, Euphemia had no idea that Kallen was apart of a resistance force with the intention of assassinating her and her entire family if they did not remove their control over Area 11. Kallen herself tried not to think about the possible consequences of her actions, for fear of Euphemia's life. Besides that, however, they were a perfectly normal lesbian couple. Or, at least as normal as they could be, anyway.

"So, what're we gonna do today, Kalley?!" Euphemia asked, resting her head on Kallen' shoulder. A few strands of her silky, rosy-pink hair brushed against Kallen's nose; it smelled heavily of scented soap. What they were going to do on their date was the least of Kallen's worries at that moment; truthfully, she was afraid of possibly being caught. No one in the Britannian Empire, besides a few of Euphemia's most loyal bodyguards who had promised to keep it a secret, knew of their forbidden romance, so they had to stay as seclusive as they could from paparazzi or from attracting any attention in general. She most DEFINITELY couldn't risk running into any of her friends from school. Kallen didn't want anyone to know she was gay yet, either.

"Uh...I'm not sure," Kallen replied quietly, "We could, err, go to the park or something...or get some ice cream..."

Euphemia shook her head. "No! I want...I want to do something different! Something special! We always do some simple thing, kiss for a while, and then we have to depart! I hate being away from you!! I hate having to do the same old boring stuff with you all the time even more!!! I want to show you how much I truly love you by doing something...extraordinary!!!"

"...Like what?" Kallen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"...I dunno..." Euphemia shrugged, and Kallen let out a heavy sigh, feeling a bit disgruntled by her girlfriend's indecisiveness. The Britannian princess gave her lover a tiny peck on the cheek, but that failed to cheer her up.

"...How about you two go over into that alleyway over there and make out...?" suggested a smug voice from behind the two girls.

"..."

An awkward silence filled the air, and then...

Kallen and Euphemia both let out a loud gasps, and spun around to find Lelouch Lamperouge standing there, with a wide smirk evident on his lips. He placed his hand on his waist, and it now appeared that he had apparently been following them this entire time. All of the color drained from Kallen's face as her mouth hung agape; Lelouch was one of the last people she wanted to know that she was gay! Euphemia had a similar expression on her face.

"Oh god..." Kallen stammered, her entire body shaking violently, "L...Lelouch...I...I...uh...I can explain...really...I can...well...maybe I can't, but...but still..."

Euphemia, however, seemed much more traumatized of having been found out. "Oh my dear lord...brother...please don't tell father...please don't..."

After a few seconds of rigid, tense silence, Lelouch spoke up. "Well? What are you two waiting for?" he asked as if it was obvious, "Aren't you going to at least try and make a run for it...?"

Kallen immediately realized what Lelouch was telling them. 'He's...he's not going to report on us or anything? He's going to let us go?' Euphemia looked at Kallen, and Kallen looked at Euphemia. They were really being let off the hook, even after having been discovered so easily like this?

As if having read the two girls' minds, Lelouch gave Kallen a slight nod, and mouthed a single word to her: 'Go'.

If she hadn't been gay, Kallen would have kissed Lelouch right then and there for being such a gentleman.

"...Thank you...Lelouch..." Kallen whispered, her cheeks glowing bright red, underneath her breath before spinning around and running off, barely dragging Euphemia along by the hand. Several passerby glanced over at them, but paid it no real mind, fortunately enough. The pink-haired young princess still had her wide, pristine eyes glued to Lelouch all the way until they disappeared around the corner. She had wanted to thank him as well, but the words just couldn't come to her. Lelouch shook his head in utter disbelief.

'Geez...they really need to be more careful...they didn't even wear disguises, for damn's sake...yeesh...women these days...'

And with that finally out of the way, Lelouch calmly walked off in the direction of the nearby Pizza Hut, hoping C.C. was still there waiting for his return...


End file.
